


the way to a metaphysical human being's metaphysical heart is soup and love

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Multi, Sympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: mild hurt/comfort where roman is stressed, and his boyfriends come to give him love and supportwarnings: sympathetic deceit, stress, burnout, creative block, food mentions, and possibly something else
Relationships: Roloceit - Relationship, loginceit, roman sanders/logan sanders/deceit sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	the way to a metaphysical human being's metaphysical heart is soup and love

Roman threw the crumpled paper to the floor with a loud huff. He was, quite frankly, upset. All of his new ideas seemed like garbage, and none of them would stick to Thomas’ mind when he pasted them to the idea board in his room. They would flutter off within seconds–already dismissed and forgotten.

He knew that his job was difficult, but this was just unreasonable.

“Dear god, what happened in here?” Logan’s voice suddenly rang out in Roman’s room, causing the creative side to turn. “It looks as if you summoned a tornado in your bedroom.”

“Creative block… Nothing’s sticking,” Roman sighed. He trudged his way through the mountains of paper to lean heavily into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

There was a small swish of air, and Deceit said, “Oh, darling, I’m _not_ sorry.”

“It’s–”

“Not fine, if that’s what you were going to say,” finished Logan with a strong look. “You need a break, Roman. You’ve probably been working all day with this amount of buildup.”

Deceit nodded and took Roman’s hands. “Come to the bed and let us take care of you. Patton made soup for dinner anyway, and we can have a pillow fort party and watch Disney movies together.”

“Okay…” Roman said meekly, appreciating the attention he was receiving.

“Okay,” repeated Logan softly as he tugged his boyfriends in for a hug. “I love you.”

“We love you too, mi amor.”


End file.
